Ada
The Ghost in the Machine :"The shadowy corporations of a corrupt future trained Ada to be the worst thing that ever happened to them."'' - Mallhalla purchase description'' Ada is a fast, but low defense legend who features the Spear and Blasters as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 3900 gold. As the story goes... :"Target Ada is confirmed. Suspect is armed and located at the rear of the sixth floor...and on the roof...and twice on the third floor. All units, surveillance protocols are compromised. Ignore radio communications. Set Aim Augmentation to Manual. Disregard ... (garbled) ... on sight... (garbled) ... incoming . . (garbled) ... down ... (elevator music)" ''-Recovered from a Mobile Command Unit blackbox, MBFC'' Records show a precocious young Ada offered a place in the training program of Meyers Baby Food Corporation ("Your Friend in Nanotech"). After that, no official records of Ada exist. Part of an experimental group, Ada's public education neuro-sims were replaced with training in real-time signal decryption and urban warfare. Graduates of the experiment joined Meyers Baby Food Corp's black ops division, but Ada hacked the corporation's maincloud and learned her division was protecting the Upload Enslavement Initiative. Soon, records of Meyers' secret operations were playing on every news feed, and Ada had disappeared. In the undersea free state of Miami Dome, Ada founded the Right Wrong Cavaliers, an elite team of combat hackers and post-punk revival band, and she led their masterful guerilla campaign against Meyers and their shadowy GovernCorp backers. She's pretty sure Valhalla is all some sort of computer sim, but until she can find a way out, she's playing to win. "Combat cryptography is easy. Once you can ignore the bullets and the screaming, it's just basic quantum calculus." ''-Ada, shouted to a recruit during a raid on GovernCorp'' Appearance Ada has a cyberpunk theme in her appearance. Her hair is dyed a magenta colour, with a bright neon pink highlight across the front, and is styled such that all of her hair is directed to her left, with very short hair on the right side of her head. While her hair is an unnatural dyed colour, this belies her true nature as a cybernetically modified hacker come guerilla-fighter, which is more evident seeing her glowing green right eye and similarly coloured element glowing on her cheekbone. Her clothing is a futuristic version of streetwear, also coloured in a striking magenta and pink style with neon green detailing. Strategy Signatures 'Blasters' 'Spear' Skins Expand to show Legend skins TechnomancerAda.png|'Technomancer Ada' Hack the planet! FatalErrorAda.png|'Fatal Error Ada' Enemy has encountered a problem and needs to surrender. DJAda.png|'DJ Ada' Neo-Industrial Techno Robo-Apocalypse mix track not included. VixenAda.png|'Vixen Ada' The Queen of Salt: Ms Vixen! Champion of the first PJ Saltan of Stream 01/25/15 WastelandAda.png|'Wasteland Ada' MBFC engineered an apocalypse to stop her. It didn't take. AtlanteanAda.png|'Atlantean Ada' Sunken Chest NA.png|'Stormlord Ada' Elemental Chest Detention_Ada.png|'Detention Ada' Being bad feels pretty good, huh? Back To School Event Exclusive NA.png|'Lovelaced Ada' This sweet romance will leave you hurting. Valhallentine's Event Exclusive Color variations Trivia * Ada's default weapons are the Cyberlink Blasters (blasters) and the Cyberlink Spear (spear). * Ada's bot name is Adroid. * Ada's title given in her Lore, "The Ghost In The Machine", is a reference to Masamune Shirou's Ghost in the Shell . * MBFC, Ada's corporate trainer and nemesis, is also responsible for the tech-killing virus responsible for the post-apocalyptic dystopia that Barraza hails from. * Ada's name may be a reference to Ada Lovelace . Gallery Ada.jpg|Official Art by TheOddling Category:Legends Category:Spear Category:Blasters